wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Lord of Chaos/Chapter 52
Summary : Mat is dicing at the Wandering Woman when Vanin brings word the women have vanished from the palace again and Thom doesn't know how. Elayne, Nynaeve, Aviendha, and Birgitte have been doing this for days and it grates on Mat. Instead of helping the women to search, he instead has to send the men out to look for them. : Elayne is near another six-story building in the Rahad. The streets look the same, the buildings look the same, and she has no landmarks to use to guide her. She located the ter'angreal that can fix the weather in Tel'aran'rhiod, but she is unable to find it in the waking world. Elayne is channeling to disguise themselves and their ability to channel. This lets them leave the palace without Mat's watchers seeing and allows them to move about the city without appearing to be strangers. Vandene and Adeleas are also searching in the Rahad, openly, but no one will deal with Aes Sedai. A duel is fought in front of them, with one man near death. Before Elayne can intervene, a red-belted woman kneels by him and tries to Heal him but fails. Mat and Nalesean walk by, but don't recognize them. : Egwene is meeting with Logain, to get his view on Rand's amnesty for men that can channel. Logain grows agitated, so Egwene leaves. It has been sixteen days since they left Salidar, with Talmanes shadowing them with Mat's army, about ten miles behind. The two armies attract recruits, with most of them going to the Salidar Aes Sedai, which was part of the plan when they separated Mat from his men. Egwene goes to bed and enters Tel'aran'rhiod to meet with the Elayne and Nynaeve. She hopes they have found the bowl, but they haven't. They exchange news, and then end the meeting. Siuan is waiting in the tent when she wakes. Siuan has finished arranging for Logain to escape. Egwene fears that the Hall will decide to gentle Logain or that someone will murder him to remove the problem. She hopes she is doing the right thing. : Myrelle and Nisao are waiting for Lan to arrive at a camp separate from the rest of the Aes Sedai. When Moiraine died fighting Lanfear, she passed his bond to Myrelle, which is not proper without the consent of the warder. Lan arrives and they begin the Healing that he needs. Characters * Mat * Vanin * Setalle * Olver * Frielle Anan * Nalesean * Wind * Nerim * Elayne * Birgitte * Merilille * Vandene * Adeleas * Masic duellist in the Rahad * Baris duellist in the Rahad * Asra * Egwene * Logain * Chesa * Nisao * Myrelle * Avar * Nynaeve Referenced * Thom * Juilin * Tylin * Rand * Aviendha * Siuan * Leane * Talmanes * Gareth Bryne * Elaida * Bair * Melaine * Amys * Min * Sorilea * Merana * Perrin * Faile * Loial * Lan * Sheriam * Carlinya * Lelaine * Romanda * Delana * Nuhel Dromand * Croi Makin Places * Ebou Dar * Rahad * Salidar * Tel'aran'rhiod Referenced * Caemlyn * Altara * Tar Valon * Two Rivers * Stone of Tear * Cairhien * Andor * Murandy Items * Ashandarei